Char Aznable
Char Aznable is a legendary Giant Robot pilot, famous for liking the colour red and facing off against Gundams. Right now, he works for Ducky as the (Semi) Powerful Ducky Empire's main Ace Giant Robot Pilot. Also, he wears a cool mask. The Origins of Char Char was born in space, somewhere, though he lives in the Ducky Empire. He always liked to wear the colour red and drive red vehicles. Also, he liked wearing cool masks. Char Heads to the Ducky Empire After realising that there's only so much a man can do in a red car, which went three times faster than others, Char decided to take up a job in the military. Because Squadala Man wasn't hiring at that point, Char joined Ducky instead and quickly made a name of himself blowing stuff up for Ducky. THEN Squadala Man started hiring, but Char told him to shove off because Ducky paid him more. Squadala Man was pissed and launched an invasion against the Ducky Empire ...before turning around the next day when he saw Char in a Red Giant Robot that went three times faster than normal Giant Robots. Ducky was impressed and paid Char an extra 1 UnDollar an hour for his exploits. Battles with the Gundams Squadala Man had Morshu dream up a way to counter Ducky's overpowering Giant Robot forces, threatening to blow him up with a Squadala Bomb if he failed. Morshu then invented the first of many (many) Gundams , which Ducky's forces failed to steal forcing Char to battle with it repeatedly until he finally destroyed it during the opening stages of The Old War . Char didn't have to battle the second Generation of Gundams, as Ducky's troops actually managed to steal one this time. Char without the mask Eventually, Ducky got sick of Char pilotting the same old Red Giant Robots, despite them going three times faster than anything Squadala Man could produce, and told Char to ditch his mask. So Char did...and started wearing a pair of cool sunglasses, despite such a thing being illegal in the Ducky Empire due to a certain individual that Ducky happened to dislike. But Ducky didn't care this time and gave Char a shiny new Gundam. Char also started calling himself Quattro while he was wearing the sunglasses...and this actually fooled a lot of people into thinking that he was someone else. Imagine that. The only people who weren't fooled were the Undefeatables , Squadala Man and Ducky . After a while everyone started to think that Char was dead, which Squadala Man actually started to say mainly because most of his troops were terrified of Char, leading to the United States of UnAmerica to get brave a develop its own Giant Robots to use against the Ducky Empire. So Char got out of his Giant Robot and took of his Sunglasses and announced: "I am Char Aznable." And the world stopped for a moment as everyone had to think REALLY hard to figure out that Quattro and Char were the same person. Finally, everybody exclaimed "Oooooooooh! Now it makes sense" and all was well. The Many Clones of Char Eventually, Squadala Man and Barrack Obama began to have secret meetings in order to find a way to beat Char. So they decided to clone him. Of course each of his clones tried to be as awesome as Char and failed spectacularly. Though there were a few good ones and some of them even decided to join Char and the Ducky Empire. Current Life Presently, Char is back to pilotting Red Giant Robots, though he has stopped wearing the Sunglasses, in the name of the Ducky Empire. Category:Guys Category:Awesome People Category:Epics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Overpowered Guys